farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mivonks
Mivonks was slang in the Uncharted Territories that refers to male genitalia, specifically the testicles (or their equivalent), most often used in a derogatory sense. John Crichton first encountered the term when Aeryn Sun told him that Matala "was leading D'Argo around by his mivonks" and that she felt that Matala was having a similar effect on Crichton. ("Back and Back and Back to the Future") When discussing Crichton's refusal to take NamTar's deal, Zhaan and D'Argo noted that "NamTar's knowledge had extended to Crichton's pathetic home world, you can wager that he would have offered up his own mivonks, useless as they are." ("DNA Mad Scientist") As Rygel XVI told Crichton that he was magra-fahrbot and Crichton said that he'd succeeded in masquerading as a Peacekeeper previously, Chiana pointed out that he only did it "by the skin of his mivonks." ("Nerve") After capturing Bialar Crais and imprisoning him on board Moya, Rygel told the others "If you had seen Crais aboard his own ship, you'd know it was no act. This Scorpius character is carrying Crais' mivonks in his hip pocket." ("Family Ties") While Crichton, Aeryn, and Zhaan were trying to stop Chiana from killing herself, Rygel told D'Argo "Curse my mivonks! I know what you're up to and it's not going to work," believing that D'Argo was cursing everything that Rygel owned. ("Taking the Stone") After D'Argo attacked him. B'Sogg told him "You've got mivonks, Luxan," before pointing out that if D'Argo killed him, then Zhaan would die without the meat she needed. ("Home on the Remains") While the crew of Moya was on trial by the Plokavians, Zhaan's tale of what happened included a comment by Aeryn that "D'Argo is thinking with his mivonks again." ("The Ugly Truth") While Moya was still entwined and attached to cables from a commerce station near the Twin Suns of Qell, a drunk D'Argo ranted to Crichton before going outside of Moya stating, "Oh and by the way, would you mind putting your hands against the wall and spreading your legs so I can kick you up the mivonks?" ("Suns and Lovers") When the crew of Moya was dealing with scavengers and trying to help Talyn and Crais, Aeryn told Rygel, "If you try anything when I am gone - whatever you have in the place of mivonks and wherever they are - they will be gone. When I get back." ("Eat Me") When Crais and Talyn were suck inside a Budong, Rygel muttered "kiss my mivonks" to himself upon discovering the news. ("Green Eyed Monster") When Xhalax Sun and three Colartas were tracking Talyn, she told them to "frell the gravity! Cinch up your mivonks and keep moving!" ("Relativity") D'Argo's reaction to the planet LoMo was simply to say "pleasure planet my mivonks." ("Scratch 'N' Sniff") While under attack from Scarrans and Charrids, Crais asked Rygel his status, to which Rygel responded by saying "Frelled. Mivonks-on-a-plate frelled!" ("Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides") After Crichton had fallen into a coma after being shoved by D'Argo and falling, Chiana asked Jool if she had the mivonks to push the "date" with Crichton back and help D'Argo in the transport hangar. ("Revenging Angel") When D'Argo and Jool went to Egrof, Lei told them that "unless someone has the mivonks to do something", then everyone on the moon would be frelled. ("If You Can Be an Idiot, I Can Be an Idiot") When Finnej and Esseret's representative tried to offer D'Argo reasons for helping their respective sides, he pointed out that neither of their employers had the mivonks to come to him themselves. ("I Spit on Your Grave") When D'Argo was attempting to resolve the situation on Egrof, he challenged Fin Sterikk saying, "face me, if you have the mivonks." This led Sterikk to face D'Argo in combat. ("I'm Your Daddy") When Commandant Mele-On Grayza took control of the Peacekeepers, Chiana told Crichton that the scuttlebut on the ship was that "Grayza's got Scorpius' mivonks in one hezmana of a vise. ("Into the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing") While on T'Lohrcate, Raxil told Reges, "You gotta lotta mivonks to be askin' us to hamstring outselves like..." before D'Argo shut her up when Reges informed them that their ship would have a tracker on it. ("Thin as Thieves") Chiana asked Jenek if Scarrens had mivonks before kneeing him in the groin. After kneeing him, she fell over in pain and Jenek informed her that they were not external. ("We're So Screwed - Hot to Katratzi") While Moya was sinking in the water and filling up, Chiana told Ka D'Argo over the comms, "don't get your mivonks in a twist" ("Peacekeeper Wars: Part 2") Rygel admitted that he admired Bishan's mivonks when Mmyna informed him that Bishan intended to have him killed. ("Return of the King") During the attack of Lo'La on the Peacekeeper Command carrier in an unrealized reality, one Peacekeeper questioned whether Miklo Braca "finally grew a pair'a mivonks and was leading that mutiny" against Grayza. ("All Fall Down") While listening to a comms frequency that Roiin monitored in the unrealized reality, Crichton overheard what he called "a party-line for Ilanic old ladies" where they were discussing shriveled mivonks. ("In Search Of...") Cilla s Pilot challenged Moya s Pilot to a race to a Commerce Planet, stating "if you have the mivonks." ("Prophet Margin") In the early stages of the war with the Kkore, Crichton tried to cheer Aeyrn Sun up by telling her that "the fact that we still have anything remotely resembling a shot at getting through this with our mivonks intact – means that you've succeeded a helluva lot more than most." ("Nothing Left to Lose") Category:Slang